The Sickness
by historiangirl
Summary: Atlanta is sick. As her health is not at the best, she had a compagny that give her back a smile and strength.


_So, this story is the translation of the French story I already posted: **La maladie**. The reasons why I wrote this story in the first place is, I was sick and I needed to practice my French writing because of an exam. _

_I translated the story because I know the majority of the person reading my story know better English than French._

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

It's really the last thing I wanted today. Being sick. How do I know I'm sick? Easy: I have no energy. I feel really bad. I just have a wish: lie down. I'm so hot, the head is killing me and just moving turn my head to the point I have nausea. If I'm lying down and I close my eyes, I have the impression to be on a boat caught in a whirlpool.

Trust me, I tried to drink water, staying calm, but it's not me. I have the habit to move or watching a movie with friends... and I tried. Just walking is making me dizzy even more. I was watching a movie with Theresa and Neil, but the nausea was stronger that everything. At least, I kept my supper in.

At the moment, I'm in my room. I'm changing in my pyjamas and I'm lying down. Well, here we go. I have a stronger headache with knocks on my door.

''Lanta? Is everything ok? You left so fast.'' Theresa. At least, she was kind enough to speak softly.

''No.'' Damn, I didn't expect myself to moan my answer, the face in my pillow.

''My poor Lanta. Need anything?'' She's asking and I'm thinking.

''A glass of water and sleeping.'' I'm answering, trying to stay polite. I'm perceiving that she left. I'll try to sleep before she came back. Yeah, try. I'm feeling quite bad.

''Atlanta, I took for you a bottle of water. It's okay?'' Theresa is asking as she's coming inside my room.

''Perfect.'' I'm whispering and I'm hearing her placing the bottle on my bedside table.

''If you need, don't hesitate.'' She's saying and I'm answering with some sounds. I'm hearing her going to the door. ''I'm closing the door?''

''Please.'' I'm answering and I'm hearing her closing the door. Finally in the dark.

I'm so hot that I just have one cotton blanket on me. I'm sitting to drink a little of water as I'm listing in my head everything I planned to do. I'm lying down and I'm closing my eyes. I'm trying to not move. One movement and it's hello country of headache and nausea.

Ow. My ears are beginning to hurt me. At least, I'm guessing where's coming my dizziness.

Well, my door is opening. I wonder what Theresa want to tell me this time. Whoa, did she really installed herself to lie down next to me?! Why- Wait a sec. The hand and the arm are more massif and it's a different smell, more masculine. I'm turning with difficulty and I'm seeing one of the person I was hoping to see the most at this moment.

''Archie. You-'' He's replacing my head on the pillow, delicately, forcing me to stay lying.

''No, stay lying.'' He's whispering and I'm not moving a muscle. It's limit if I stop breathing too. ''As soon as I came home from my training with Ares, Theresa told me you weren't at the top of your health. I said to myself you maybe wanted to have company.''

''Thanks.'' I'm answering with sincerity. He's passing a hand in my hair and he's stopping the second his hand touched my forehead.

''God damn! You're so hot. Do you want some ice on your forehead?'' He's asking and I'm moaning in pain.

''Yes. I'll get some.'' I'm answering, but, as I was to stand up, he's replacing me faster on the bed. Ow, my head. My head.

''Oh no! Sorry, but you stay lying. I'll go. I'm insisting, it's my pleasure. I'm coming back.'' He's leaving and I'm feeling really bad. I'm always feeling better with someone closer to me. ''I'm back. An Icepack in a towel. Here, it should help you.''

Archie is placing the Icepack on my forehead and the cold is feeling so good. At the point I'm closing my eyes in relief. On the other hand, I'm opening my eyes when I notice he didn't lie back next to me.

''Archie?'' I'm asking in a whisper and he's smiling, going at my level.

''You are hot enough like that.'' He's answering, guessing my question. I'M placing my hand on his.

''Stay at least. Please.'' I hope it was because of the fever I'm shaking like a leaf and I begged Archie to stay. He's giving a sigh.

''Alright, I got it. I'll stay. Can you allow me to leave for some minutes? I have homework and I think with a little miss sick, it's going to be calmer than with the others in the living room or Herry in the kitchen.''

I'm smiling weakly and I'm closing my burning eyes of tiredness. ''I'll wait for you.'' I'm whispering subtly and I'm feeling a kiss on my cheek.

''Sleep. Even if you are in a soft field of dreams, I'll be at your side. Dream of the soft earth, mysteries of the oceans, multitude of stars and the enthralling fire dancing under the caprices of the wind.'' He's saying and I'm giggling softly. He's really a poet.

''Don't forget... that I must dream of a wonderful warrior.'' I'm adding and, in the darkness, I wish I could see his face. I bet he's scarlet red.

I'm falling asleep slowly. The sickness, having me in his claws, is forcing me to go in the soft arms of the sleepiness. If Archie came back, I didn't notice him. All I know is I dreamt that I was sick, lying on the ground, the head on Archie's thighs. I was looking at the four elements dancing together on an ocean of stars.

Finally, my dear poet was right.


End file.
